


How Far We'll Go

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic





	How Far We'll Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own Moana, Disney does.**

**Written for: Fairest of the Rare’s Weekly Prompt – “see the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me” and character: Daphne Greengrass**

****

****

How Far We’ll Go

_We see Harry frustrated after final battle. He doesn’t feel like a hero and detests being hailed as one. Just then a beautiful blonde approaches him._

“Harry.” The blond sighs

“I really don’t want to talk to anyone. I don’t want your [thank you] and I definitely don’t want to go to a celebratory party.” Harry stated firmly

“Harry, I don’t want any of that. I want to give you something, do something for you for a change.” She explained

“Do you trust me?” She asks putting out her hand

_He looks into her eyes and sees nothing but pure unconditional kindness for the first time in years._

“Yes.” He breathes accepting her hand

_The girl side along apparates them to a beach that Harry has never been before._

“Where are we? Where did you take me?” Harry asked looking around

“See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me” she answered looking out on the water

_Harry couldn’t help but to smile at the simplicity of the girl’s words._

“I come here to get away from it all. Sometimes being a Slytherin lady during these dark times is too much. There are too many terrible expectations.” She explained

“So, you’re a Slytherin, huh?” He asked curiously

“Daphne Greengrass.” She stated putting out her hand

“Well thank you Daphne. It’s nice to know not all Slytherins are bad.” He accepted the gesture

_They continued to look out at the sea while the sun began to set._

“Sometimes I think about going out there.” Daphne admitted

“How come?” Harry asked curiously

“Because no one knows how far it goes. Except maybe the mermaids. Sometimes I wish I was a mermaid so I can just swim and see how far I’ll go.” Daphne explained

“Well idk about a mermaid but do you have a ship? You could sail away, couldn’t you?” Harry questioned

“I’m supposed to be this perfect pureblood daughter, marry a perfect pureblood prince, bring heirs to his house, and stay a complacent housewife. But as long as I can remember I’ve just wanted to be out there on the sea with the wind and waves to guide me.” Daphne stayed sadly

“Is there anyone who would stop you from going now?” Harry chanced a peek at her sun kissed face

“I’m sure people will be looking for me. My parents, my sister.” She mused meeting his gaze

“Where do they think you are now?” Harry asked

“Not sure. My goal was to get some peace and quiet away from everything. Then I saw you and I figured you could use the same thing. I’m sorry, people are probably looking for you too. The Weasleys and Granger.” Daphne confesses

“They will be fine without me. Everyone has had me at their beck and call for too long. It’s about time I became unavailable for a while.” Harry firmly stated

“Harry, you are important, you need to go back. At least to see your friends.” Daphne explained

“Why so they can convince me to stick around and be noble? So they can tell me to stay away from the kindest, prettiest girl I’ve met because she’s a Slytherin? So they can guilt me into the auror program because I’m so good at catching dark wizards, not that I ever wanted to be. No, Daphne, I don’t need to go back.” Harry stated running his fingers through his already messy hair

“Where would you go?” Daphne asked shyly

“Wherever you lead.” Harry answered with a smile

“Well then...let’s find a ship.” Daphne returned the smile and held out her hand

_Magic works in mysterious ways. Kreacher had overheard his new master asking for a ship and apparated the one from the Black holdings over to the beach where they were._

“Now that’s solved, where to, captain?” Harry asked returning the gesture and taking her hand

“Let’s start sailing and see how far we’ll go?” Daphne offered

“Sounds perfect.” Harry answered

_The pair set sail into the sunset. Eventually Daphne’s grey owl caught up with them but left shortly after with letters penned to the Weasleys and Greengrasses. As the owl flew away, all Harry could think about was the pure joy on Daphne’s face and the weight that was no longer on his shoulders. He was finally at peace._


End file.
